Listen
by RevengefulAddict
Summary: Random songfics, shounenai or het. Whatever pops into my head. Drabbleness or deep thoughts. It's funny how the music in our ears can touch our hearts and imagination...
1. So Contaigous

Arisa: So I decided to write a series of random song-fics. I've had a lot of visions as I listened to a few songs as how scenes might occur, and needless to say, I was inspired. 

**0000000**

**So Contagious- Acceptance**

**0000000**

(Netto's POV)   
It's been two years. Two long years that seemed like forever. I tug at my shirt and fix my bandanna; I want to make sure everything looks okay. They say a person formulates an impression in the first five seconds of meeting someone. Though he's known me since fifth grade, it's still been a long time since the _last_ time I saw him. I wonder what he looks like now…   
I'm waiting in the guest arrival lobby. For security reasons, I can't watch to see when his plane arrives. This just makes the wait more painful; I'll only know when the flight scheduler displays the arrival status, and even then, that'll come ten minutes too late.   
I sigh, leaning my back against the wall. Patience is not one of my strong points; he knows that too. I wonder if his personality's changed?   
"Hikari!"   
Guess not.   
_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected_ _And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow_ _Don't let it throw you off too far_ '_Cause I'll be running right behind you…_ _Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_ _To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this_ _You're the only one I would take a shot on, _ _Keep me hanging on, so contagiously._   
(Enzan's POV)   
I see him standing there. Has it really been two years? His smile, the way his eyes light up when he sees a friend…some things never change. Time seems to stand still when I call his name and he looks up. The world seems to disappear. Why?   
"ENZAN!"   
He runs up and embraces me. Naturally, I act annoyed, but I feel anything but. It's almost as if my heart and my ego are at war. I want to embrace him back, but as my pride becomes wounded and embarrassment kicks in, it mixes into a bitter response.   
"Knock it of Hikari. Sheesh."   
"Sorry" he steps back, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and blushing. He looks hurt, so I decide to fix this.   
"Don't worry about it. We were just getting some weird looks." I shrugged it off. This was true; people _were _looking at us weird, but that didn't bother me. His smile returned and I swear it was contagious; I couldn't help but smile as well. "C'mon, let's go get my luggage."   
_Oh, when I'm around you I'm predictable_ '_cause I believe in loving you at first sight_ _I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to,_ _To take a hold of you._ _Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_ _To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this_ _You're the only one I would take a shot on, _ _Keep me hanging on, so contagiously._   
(Netto's POV)   
Okay, so stupid move. I'm impulsive, what can I say? God, he's so beautiful though!   
…   
Did I really just say that?   
Alright, FINE. I like him—more than I should, that's for sure. I haven't seen him so long and it seems like he's gone from stalion to angel. I kid you not. I think he sensed I was embarrassed for hugging him. My heart nearly burst when he smiled.   
We walk to the baggage claim and I just cannot stop smiling! I mean, not just normal everyday smiles, but I swear to god, my cheeks hurt from smiling so wide! I'm afraid he'll see, so I try to stop smiling, but I can't, and it makes me laugh.   
"What's so funny?" he looks over, and now I've completely lost to the giggle fits. My painful laughs ease when he begins to laugh as well.   
_Oh you're everything I'm wanting, _ _come to think of it I'm aching._ _On account of my transgressions_ _Will you welcome this confession?_   
(Enzan's POV)   
I look over and he's laughing uncontrollably. He has this strained look on his face like he's trying not to laugh, but naturally, he can't help it. Somehow even his laugh is contagious, and I find myself laughing too. Alright, well, the fact that they sound like little girl giggles when he tries to suppress them also adds to the humor of this whole bizarre situation.   
I shake my head, calming down the giggles within me. "That was odd."   
He laughs a little more, "The strangest thing."   
"Seriously though, why were you laughing?"   
"I honestly don't remember." He shakes his head, his chocolate brown hair trailing along in the air as he does so. It's almost attractive…   
Suddenly, it hits me as I pick up my bags. Am I…in love? With a boy no less? This insane! No way am I—   
"Enzan, that's not your bag." He looks at me confused as another person behind him points to the bag I'm holding. I look at the tag. Oops.   
"Oh, sorry miss." I hand the bag over to an older girl. She smiles and walks away.   
Alright, so if denying it makes me lose my cool, then accepting it would be only natural. I sigh. Yeah, fine…I do like him.   
"You okay? You seem a little out of sorts…"   
"Jet lag." I think up quickly. I'm too good of a liar, and I'm afraid one day it'll hurt someone…okay, I lied again. I'm afraid it'll hurt _him._ I turn away to see my bag move along the conveyor belt. Stepping in front of someone and excusing myself, I grab the red piece of luggage.   
"Oh. Well, I know just the thing!" he smiles broadly, motioning for us to continue with his hand "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat! It'll help you get your energy back!"   
After the taxi and bus ride, we find ourselves in front of a curry restaurant. Yep. Some things never change. 

_Could this be out of line (could this be out of line)_ _To say you're the only one, breaking me down like this_ _You're the only one I would take a shot on, _ _Keep me hanging on, so contagiously._


	2. Ever The Same

Squee! I love this song! Every time I listen to it I think of my two favorite couples. n.n. The scene takes place at the end of the Manga volume 6 and the beginning of volume 7. (Volume 7 is just LOADED with Enzan x Netto and Rockman x Blues implied shounen-ai…or at least I like to think so . ) Well go on now, read!

**Ever the Same**

(Song by Rob Thomas)   
_We were drawn from the weeds_ _We were brave like soldiers_ _Falling down under the pale moonlight_ _You were holding onto me like someone broken_ _And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now._   
I fell. I could've dodged every blow they threw at me, but I took the hits. It was the power that the Muramasa gained as I suffered that allowed them to take their stabs at me. The Quartet of Evil…they were tedious, and could be so easily taken down—one at a time, at least. I admit, taking on all _three _of them was a bit much.   
He tried to stop me, and when I wouldn't stop moving forward, he wanted to move forward with me; I wouldn't allow it, neither would Serenade. As I swallowed-we swallowed, I could taste the human blood in my mouth. Perhaps I had let them tear me apart a little too much. No matter. I Lifted the blade, "Muramasa…I think you've had more than your fill of my pain and blood!"   
One of the Quartet bozo's seemed alarmed by this action. I had them. I could wipe them out on my own—I wouldn't need his help.   
_Just let me hold you as we're falling apart_ _Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_ _Fall on me_ _Tell me everything you want me to be_ _Forever with you_ _Forever in me_ _Ever the same_   
A shot pierced through the back of my hand, then another to the other hand. I couldn't hold the Muramasa anymore…this was it. I was done for. I would never reach his level…what made him- made them- so powerful? Was it their childish bond or big dreams…their innocence or their determination? Well, as the Quartet taunted me, I realized I would probably never know. At least I would die trying…   
Or I thought. I thought I was losing it…I could have sworn I heard his voice calling me. Then, as an attack came toward me to finish me off, he jumped in front to shield me. He fell, taking the brunt of the attack, but I knew he'd survive. I weakly stood up, and out of impulse and instinct, barked at him. "You shouldn't be here!"   
"Ugh, Good…t'see you too." He smiled weakly. Seeing him lie there must've boosted my determination. I walked over and picked up the Muramasa, pain stinging throughout my arms and hands as I held onto it. The Quartet idiots laughed at my pitiful sight, but I didn't care. Something was spurring me on stronger than before, and then…he placed his hands over mine.   
_We were standing in the wind_ _We were free like water_ _Flowing down under the warmth of the sun_ _Now it's cold and we're scared_ _And we've both been shaken_ _Yeah, look at us men,_ _It scares me to be the end._   
"You can't do this alone!" He said, helping me hold onto the Muramasa.   
My pride got the best of me—it had a tendency to do that sometimes. "What?! Go away!" I growled.   
At that point, the three remaining Quartet members lunged forward at us. He frowned, and I could almost feel what he felt…see what he saw, and hear his every thought.   
"A proud death?! What's that worth?! Face it Blues…we're partners!" His grip tightened on the sword as it began to glow. In the back of our minds, as full-synchro dictates, we could hear our net-ops thoughts as well.   
"That's right, Enzan," Netto began, alarming Enzan-sama quite a bit from what I could feel, "We're partners!"   
I could hear the determined navi, though no words were spoken. How? All senses of rationality were lost. Hah…they were long gone by this point. But I could hear him as he said, "This fight's ours together!"   
_Just let me hold you as we're falling apart_ _Just let me hold you as we both fall down_ _Fall on me_ _Tell me everything you want me to be_ _Forever with you_ _Forever in me_ _Ever the same._   
"They've fused their hands!" One of the Quartet bozo's announced, "Kill them!"   
"Try, you Fiends! Just try!" The sword split through each one, as if cutting butter. I felt so much power, so much energy. "We're ready!"   
Their fragments began to disintegrate, "Their fusion of trust and friendship… is a power the darkness… cannot withstand…" Finally, each piece burst to bits. The Quartet of Evil had been conquered.   
He handed the sword back to me and looked at himself puzzled, "I was all torn up and in a state of flux…but now…"   
"Rockman, what did you-_we _**- **just do?" I asked, unable to comprehend the last event. Nothing had ever confused me like this. Especially the feelings arising in my heart for the one before me.   
"I really have no idea…"   
As we looked up and stared at the giant blob in front of us named Alpha, we both could sense the impending danger about to rise to the surface. And indeed, it did. A hand reached out of the blob, then another, until a navi broke free of it. It wasn't any navi…it was _Forte. _   
The strengthened foe began to raise his power level until the surge of energy was too much for anything in a ten mile radius to bear… and Rockman was standing in the _middle_ of it. "Rockman! Run!" I dashed toward him to push him out of the way.   
The building exploded, but luckily I had managed to grab hold of him and retreat.   
_You may need me there to carry all your weight_ _But you're no burden, I assure._ _You tide me over_ _With a warmth I'll not forget_ _But I can only give you love._   
"Man…what a blast…" He stated, shocked, as we hovered over the remains of what had once been an island. "The island's been blown to bits."   
"Are you still…in fighting shape?" I asked weakly. My left side had begun to break apart   
"Blues!" He exclaimed. I think up until this point, he hadn't realized I had been holding onto him. He saw my side and grimaced, "You're wounded! You shielded me?" He asked, his voice trembling in shock. I feared he would get the wrong impression that I _cared _ about him or something. Well…I did, but that's besides the point.   
"No big deal, alright?!" I sighed. It was my pride again. "Hurry, go after Forte. I'll be along shortly."   
"Until then, Netto, " Enzan-sama spoke up, "It's up to you!"   
I reached, giving him all the power I had left in me. He was in better fighting condition than I was.   
_Fall on me_ _I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me_ _Forever with you_ _Forever in me_ _Ever the same._   
That day, our soul resonated, granting him a new style change. But we fought together against Forte, we won the battle together…as a team. And to be quite honest, there's no other person I would have rather shared my soul with than his. But still…I'm confused.   
Why did…why _do _ I feel that way? 

Owari! 


	3. I'll Follow You Into The Dark

I'd like to thank RikaHikari15 for the reviews. –gives a cookie- Mucho appreciated. And now! Time for some Angst D: I'll Follow You Into the Dark 

By Death Cab for Cutie

Love of mine 

_Someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_To follow you into the dark_

_No blinding lights_

_Or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

It's not that I fear being alone. No, I can stand that. After all, I'm never actually _alone. _I hear my brother, my partner, where I am, wherever he is. What I fear is losing _him, _because then I'd really be lost.

As he lies on the operation table, I watch over, though seeing cut open makes me want to cry. I won't cry though. I'll be strong, because that's what he needs. All the times I've been at the point of deletion, he's held on; he's held onto hope, giving me strength to make it. Now, as the doctors operate on him, I try to give him as much strength as I possibly can.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you _

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

But if he goes, I'll go too. It's inevitable; our souls are one. Where one goes, the other follows. It can be catastrophic when we fight, but we perform miracles when we're in harmony. Sure, I may not die, but my soul, my personality won't be the same. He is the Hikari – the light – and like a moth, I'll follow him wherever he goes.

I know that he may be alone, afraid. That's another reason I'm afraid to lose him. I can't stand the thought of being separated. I've always been there to comfort him, to be a crying shoulder; if he goes, I can't console him when he's scared or calm him when he's frightened…and that worries me.

Catholic school 

_Is as vicious as roman rules_

_I got my knuckles bruised_

_By a lady in black._

_I held my tongue_

_As she told me "Son,_

_Fear is the heart of love."_

_So I never went back._

I know this world his hard. And I know that sometimes you lose the ones you love. But no one ever admits how hard it is to feel that. And I'm afraid, I'm afraid for him and I'm afraid for me. I wonder if I'm being selfish. I feel bad for, well… feeling bad. I know that if Netto goes, he'll be in a better place with no more sorrow, but I don't want him to go. I'd say that sounds pretty selfish, but god, I can't help it! I don't want to lose my best friend.

If heaven and hell decide 

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

I'm sorry Netto-kun, but I have to cry. I know I promised you that I wouldn't cry, but I can't help it. Right now it seems like my whole world is so fragile, that everything could crumble at one moment. I'm sorry, Netto-kun…I know, you need me to be strong. I promised you I'd be there for you…to keep you strong.

Alright…I'm wiping away the tears now. I'll be brave. I'll be brave for you and me. I do have faith in you, Netto-kun. You can do it, you can make it. I believe in you.

_You and me_

_Have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of our shoes_

_Are all worn down_

_There's nothing to cry about_

'_cause we'll hold each other soon._

_The blackest of rooms…_

Heh, come to think of it, how many times have we been here before? We've fought World III, We fought Nebula and Regal, Nebula grey, and Duo in outer space! We've conquered the beasts, Gregar and Falzar…c'mon Netto. This is cancer! You can over come this little malady, I know you're stronger than that!

What? You're scared? Don't be scared, Netto-kun. Be strong for me, for mama, for papa, for all our friends! Meiru-chan wants to hug you again, and Dekao wants to challenge you! Mariko-sensei says she has so much she still wants to teach you, even if she has to wake you up a hundred times over in class. Show Enzan-kun that not even cancer can defeat you, so you two can battle over who's the strongest. Haha, and Yaito-chan says that she'll treat you to a double hot-fudge sundae, but only if you come out alive!

And I say that you've really done it this time; out of all the excuses for not doing your homework, who would have thought you'd resort to this?! Just kidding. Hey, if you come out, I'll do one night of all your homework, how about that? Sounds good? Yeah, I thought you'd like that.

_If heaven and hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the 'no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

I can see the doctors working on him now. It looks like they're beginning to clean up. I can't tell with the masks over their faces, but I think they're smiling. I think they removed the tumor.

You amaze me, Netto-kun. You really do. Add cancer to the list of things you've over come, and you make one pretty amazing kid. I'm proud to call you my friend, my partner… my brother.

But don't you DARE scare me like that again! You had me worried sick? What? …Oh Netto-kun. I missed you too…But it's time to wake up. Time to wake up, Nii-san.

_I'll follow you into the dark._


End file.
